Gorgon
This Article is for Gorgon. For 4 , see Medusa (Lancer). For 3 , see Medusa. Active Skills First Skill= - Huge Monstrosity's Outrage EX= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own NP generation rate when taking damage by 18%. Reduces party's (including sub members) debuff resistance by 8% except herself. Demerit |name2 = Oblivion Correction |img2 = oblivion |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. |name3 = Self-Replenishment (Magic) |img3 = selfheal |rank3 = A |effect3 = Charges own NP gauge by 3.8% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Charges party's NP gauge by 10%. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2500 |c5 = 3000 }} |-| Rank A+= Charges party's NP gauge by 15%. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1500 |c3 = 2000 |c4 = 2500 |c5 = 3000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |8}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |8}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |41 = |8}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |12 = |8}} }} Skill Reinforcement |8}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |51 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest ATK values out of all 4★ servants. *She is the first 4★ Avenger Servant in the game. *She is the second non-limited Avenger Servant after Angra Mainyu, and the first non-limited Avenger Servant available via Saint Quartz summon. Images Saint Graphs= gorgon1.png|Stage 1 gorgon2.png|Stage 2 gorgon3.png|Stage 3 gorgon4.png|Stage 4 GorgonAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Gorgonicon.png|Stage 1 GorgonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 GorgonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 GorgonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S147 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S147 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S147 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= GorgonSprite1.png|Stage 1 GorgonSprite2.png|Stage 2 GorgonSprite3.png|Stage 3 S147 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S147 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S147 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo147.png|NP Logo Gorgonboss.png|Giant Gorgon |-| Expression Sheets= Gorgon 1.png|Stage 1 Gorgon 2.png|Stage 2 Gorgon 3.png|Stage 3 Gorgon NPC.png|Gorgon (Babylonia NPC) Gorgon (Shadow).png|Gorgon - Shadow (Babylonia NPC) Gorgon (Smoke).png|Gorgon - Smoke (Babylonia NPC) Gorgon (Bleeding).png|Gorgon - Bleeding (Babylonia NPC) |-| Craft Essences= GorgonVACE.png|Egg Choco (Duplicates) (Valentine CE) CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia CE1147.png|Therapeutic Spa Category:Greek Servants Category:Large Category:Threat to Humanity Category:Babylonia